Au hasard des couloirs
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Alors pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces histoires ' 'Parce que je m'ennuie.' Et le problème, c'est que ce jour là, Drago se devait d'être gentil avec n'importe qui... - léger DMLB


Bonjour tout le monde !

Décidément, en ce moment, je suis inspirée ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore, mais en plus cet OS j'en prépare un autre sur Blaise et Ginny, et puis encore un autre... Bref, mes doigts commencent à s'épuiser sur mon clavier mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau inspirée sur HP !

Cela dit, cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans la magnifique, la grande **Rosaleis** ! C'est son petit cadeau pour la faire encore plus culpabiliser de ne rien publier, héhé (mais oui, tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je veux juste que tu continues tes OS). A la base, on était partie d'un principe tout simple : On se donnait chacune un couple et un thème, et on avait deux heures pour écrire un OS (ou comment passer le dernier samedi de vacance très tranquille). Bon, bien sûr, je n'ai pas écrit ces huit pages en deux heures. C'était censé se finir juste après le petit baiser, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle de continuer (et puis, avouons-le, ça me donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas bosser mes cours).

Le thème donné par **Rosaleis **était : "Chagrin d'amour"... Autant vous dire que directement, je ne pouvais penser qu'à l'épisode avec Ron !

Du coup, on peut dire que cet OS est situé en sixième année mais il ne tient pas vraiment compte de la situation de Drago. Voldemort, bon, oui, il est par-là, on en parle un peu à la fin, mais ce n'est pas un Drago torturé et angoissé. Pas du tout. Enfin, un peu traumatisé, mais pour d'autres raisons ! ;)

** Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Au hasard des couloirs (vous aurez, bien sûr, tous reconnu la petite référence à Prévert)

**Résumé : **'Alors pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces histoires ?' 'Parce que je m'ennuie.' Et le problème, c'est que ce jour-là, Drago se devait d'être gentil avec n'importe qui...

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago Malefoy était toujours parti du principe que, dans la vie, il devait prendre des précautions. Après tout, il ne savait jamais quand son heure allait arriver alors autant envisager froidement la situation et ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Il _savait _que le Calamar géant pouvait l'engloutir chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du lac, il _savait _que des vampires pouvaient l'attaquer au milieu de la nuit. Et c'était sans parler qu'à cause des moldus, des engins inquiétants pouvaient lui tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment (il l'avait lu dans la Gazette dernièrement).

C'est pourquoi, à six ans, prévoyant, Drago avait rédigé son premier testament. A onze ans, il avait tenu à informer son père que sa retenue se déroulait dans la Forêt Interdite : si jamais il disparaissait, on saurait où le chercher.

Ainsi, tout était planifié si un jour l'humanité venait à subir sa perte et, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, Drago vécut l'esprit tranquille. Il pouvait mourir demain, tout allait bien ! Personne n'oublierait de s'occuper de son hibou, il aurait un tombeau splendide, il ne serait pas habiller ridiculement par sa mère… Vraiment, tout était parfaitement organisé et il en était très fier.

Il aurait d'ailleurs continué de vivre ainsi si cet imbécile de Théo n'était pas venu un jour lui parler de _l'après_. C'est bien joli, la vie, mais quand on meurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qu'il lui avait dit, le sourire aux lèvres. La réincarnation ? Le néant ? Ou pire… Le paradis et l'enfer ? Drago en avait fait des cauchemars. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, peut-être que ça existait ! Et Blaise avait beau se moquer de lui, rira bien qui ira le premier au paradis !

C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy décida qu'une fois par mois, il allait devoir aider une personne dans le besoin. De cette façon, Dieu ne pourrait pas l'envoyer en enfer. Au pire, il atterrirait au purgatoire et à partir de là, aucun soucis, il pouvait s'en sortir, payer deux ou trois anges pour qu'ils le fassent monter d'un cran, ça ne devait pas être si difficile !

Sauf que, on ne s'en rendait pas compte mais être gentil une fois par mois, c'était énorme ! Il en venait presque à espérer que le paradis existait pour ne pas avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien. C'était épuisant.

Et aujourd'hui était son jour de bonté chrétienne. Drago faisait donc le tour de Poudlard, cherchant désespérément un idiot ayant encore perdu son crapaud, son chat, son livre, sa chambre, n'importe quoi. Mais apparemment, même d'égarer son _stylo_ c'était trop en demander. Tous les élèves allaient _bien_. Tous les élèves _s'amusaient_.

C'était à se demander où allait le monde.

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, il remonta les escaliers. Rusard allait finir par se poser des questions et Drago se préparait donc au pire : ce mois-ci, il avait laissé passer les jours sans se préoccuper de sa bonne action. Conclusion, le 31 avril était là et il devait urgemment trouver quelqu'un à aider. Sinon… il n'osait même pas imaginer. Est-ce que Dieu trouverait la force de lui pardonner s'il loupait un mois ? Il s'arrêta au troisième étage et fit un petit tour rapide, s'apprêtant à retourner chez les Serpentards et en supplier un de lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant.

Collant son oreille à la porte, il sourit triomphalement. Ah ! Voilà ! Par-fait ! Exactement ce qu'il cherchait, et même mieux : une gamine en train de pleurer. Les paris étaient lancés : peine de cœur ou perte d'un être cher ? Aujourd'hui, Drago allait se transformer en un spécialiste de la consolation !

Se rengorgeant, il s'empressa d'entrer.

Et hésita à faire demi-tour dans la seconde qui suivie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _putain_, Malefoy ? »

Trop tard pour fuir.

« Hum, Brown.

– Quoi, _putain_ ? »

Il n'avait jamais remarqué la capacité de cette fille à utiliser tant de gros mots variés et appropriés à chaque situation délicate. C'était admirable.

« Tu pleures ? »

Elle sembla à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

« Wow, Malefoy, tu m'impressionnes ! Ton sens de l'observation est éblouissant. Comment fais-tu ?

– Oh, ce n'est qu'une question de talent, expliqua-t-il (se pourrait-il qu'elle soit à nouveau de bonne humeur ? Ça y est ? Il pouvait s'en aller ?)

– Casse-toi. »

Finalement, elle n'avait toujours pas l'air très contente. Il avait eu de l'espoir, pourtant. Dommage. Drago soupira :

« Je t'assure que si j'avais eu le choix, Brown, je partirai fait avec grand plaisir. Mais là, vois-tu, c'est impossible. Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui t'arrive. C'est encore ton lapin ? »

Il y eut quelques instants d'un silence dramatique pendant lequel Lavande dévisagea Drago en se demandant s'il était devenu fou. Ou peut-être était-il drogué ? Il s'était blessé à la tête ?

Comme son pauvre Ron, oh, quelle tragédie !

La seconde d'après, elle pleurait encore plus bruyamment qu'avant.

Très bien ! Par-fait ! Il était décidemment bien trop doué ! Maintenant qu'elle était redevenue faible, il allait donc pouvoir faire sa bonne action du mois. Et il n'eut même pas besoin d'insister.

« Il m'a largué ! » gémit-elle dans une parfaite symphonie de notes suraigües.

Apercevant une chaise, Drago se dit que cette fois encore, ça risquait d'être long. Très long. Et demain, il avait un match de Quidditch. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'épuiser ses forces avant l'heure.

« Il m'a largué pour cette garce ! Qui se croit tout permis ! Juste… juste parce qu'elle est _intelligente _! Comme si c'était une _qualité _! »

Ça y est : il situait. Ron Weasley avait rompu avec Lavande pour Hermione Granger. Quel scoop, vraiment… Comme si qui que ce soit pourrait s'intéresser à une histoire pareille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dans son jour de gentillesse…

« Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est…

– Alors qu'elle a des dents affreuses ! coupa-t-elle en rougissant de colère.

– Hum.

– Et ses cheveux ! Mais comment fait-elle ! Elle ne se coiffe jamais, ils doivent être pleins de nœuds !

– Tout à f…

– Mais le _pire_, ce sont ses chaussures ! Tu as vu ses _chaussures _?

– Ces espèces de ballerines noires miteuses qu'elle attache avec un scratch ? »

Lavande se figea et lui lança un regard médusé :

« Tu connais les chaussures d'Hermione ? »

Drago sembla scandalisé par sa question !

« Evidement ! annonça-t-il en levant le sourcil. Voyons, Brown ! Mis à part que le manque de goût de Granger en matière d'esthétique est aussi discret qu'un Troll au milieu des toilettes, il faut toujours tout savoir de ses ennemis ! C'est élémentaire ! Je sais aussi que Weasley porte des chaussettes rayées de toutes les couleurs et qu'il se gratte le nez du bout de sa baguette lorsqu'il est sur le point de s'endormir au milieu d'un cours. Je sais que Potter se ronge les ongles et ne prend qu'un verre de jus de citrouille avec un croissant le matin. Toi, tu fumes des cigarettes en cachette et tu mets du parfum pour cacher l'odeur alors que…

– Moi ? Tu connais des choses sur _moi _?Je suis ton _ennemie_ ? »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« Tu es une Gryffondor. », dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Puis, en voyant le visage de Lavande se décomposer, il s'empressa de rajouter :

« Mais… mais ce n'est pas grave, hein ! Je… je t'ai bien consolé ?

– Non.

– Non ? Eh ! Brown ! Ce n'est pas juste ! T'as pourtant arrêté de pleurer ! »

Les yeux de la Gryffondor rétrécirent :

« Ron m'a largué. Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que je suis ton ennemi. T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais.

– Mais Ron est moche, remarqua Drago. Donc, ce n'est pas très grave.

– Parce que_ toi _tu es mieux, peut-être ?

– Serais-tu aveugle, Brown ? »

Lavande ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre jusqu'à la mort l'amour de sa vie, puis changea d'avis.

Observa.

Malefoy n'était pas vraiment la définition qu'on pouvait donner d'un moche. Bon, il était peut-être un peu maigre. Mais il faisait du Quidditch, il devait donc cacher deux ou trois muscles, sans parler du fait que son nez était tout de même bien plus classe, plus discret et noble que celui de Ron. Et il avait de belles lèvres. Hum, oui. De très, très, très belles lèvres.

La jeune fille eut soudain un sourire sardonique :

« Prouve-le.

– Pardon ?

– Prouve-moi que tu es meilleur que Ron. »

Drago parut à peine surpris. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et lorgna Lavande du regard :

« Comment ? »

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'agrandit :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Un court instant, il crut avoir mal entendu et s'apprêtait à lui demander de répéter lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Elle était sérieuse.

Drago manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsque l'information atteignit enfin son cerveau.

Par Merlin. Elle était devenue folle. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Weasley, encore ! Et dire qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures avant que le mois ne se termine ! Ah, bravo ! Il irait en enfer à cause de cet idiot rouquin !

« Hors de question.

– Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas laide. »

Un rapide coup d'œil le lui confirma. Malheureusement, Lavande était plutôt jolie. Mais… mais tout de même !

« Non seulement ce serait contre mes principes de passer derrière les restes de Weaslesy, mais en plus, je suis sûr que ton haleine empeste le tabac, se renfrogna-t-il.

– Chiche. »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et, la première terreur passée, il la laissa faire. Avec ça, il était sûr d'aller au paradis ! C'était toujours mieux que de devoir plonger dans le lac pour retrouver la baguette d'une première année, ou coller des affiches dans tout Poudlard à la recherche d'un chat qui avait en fait été enfermé dans une armoire.

Les lèvres de Lavande étaient un mélange de cerise et cigarette.

Plutôt agréable.

* * *

« Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, tu as fait _quoi _?

– J'ai rien fait, _moi _! C'est elle. Toute seule ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! »

Blaise le regarda comme s'il était brusquement devenu fou. En face de lui, Drago fronça le nez, se redressa et prit un air boudeur.

La mauvaise foi des Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

« Putain mais ça devient grave, là, Drago ! Il va sérieusement falloir que tu penses à consulter ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une plus grosse connerie que tes histoires de bonnes actions pour éviter d'aller en _enfer_.

– Surtout si tu commences à embrasser les Gryffondors, ajoute aussitôt Pansy. Tu couches avec, aussi, si besoin ?

– Va te faire foutre. »

Elle ricana.

« Elle te regarde, annonça Daphné en avalant une patate. Et elle glousse. Vous ferez un couple magnifique.

– Où ça, je la vois pas ?

– À côté de la brune, là. »

Sans une once de discrétion, Daphné désigna le bout de l'autre table avec le bras et Pansy tendit le cou, ignorant superbement les insultes du blond.

« Sa copine a l'air de crever de jalousie, remarqua-t-elle. Drago, je pense que pour le mois prochain, c'est elle que tu devras embrasser. »

Pendant une seconde, l'envie furieuse de lui planter sa fourchette dans le bras s'empara de ce dernier. Mais, après avoir profondément respiré – et pensé au nombre de bonnes actions qu'il aurait à faire pour qu'on daigne lui pardonner un tel acte – il changea d'avis et préféra planter ledit objet dans sa viande.

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant :

« Je suis sûr que je peux te trouver un très bon Médicomage, t'en fais pas.

– _Je vais très bien, Zabini_. Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ma faute !

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé, déjà ? » s'informa Théo, un léger ricanement dans la voix.

S'il avait su qu'en lui racontant ces idioties en lesquelles croyaient les moldus Drago deviendrait aussi superstitieux, il lui en aurait parlé bien avant !

« Ellem'a embrassé _elle toute seule_ parce que… euh… parce que.

– C'est intéressant. Je comprends mieux, en effet.

– Nott, je t'emmerde. Elle pleurait comme une petite imbécile à cause de Weasley, je crois, qui l'a largué. Pour Granger, il paraît.

– De mieux en mieux, commenta Pansy. Si _au moins_ elle l'avait trompé avec toi, ça aurait pu _à la limite_ être excusable. Mais là…

– Merci de me rappeler mon désespoir. Vraiment, j'apprécie.

– À ton service, Malefoy ! »

Il soupira et repoussa ce qu'il restait de sa purée au fond de son assiette. Un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors lui confirma que Lavande Brown gloussait toujours, sans le lâcher du regard, et discutait avec Parvati en faisant de grands signes. Elle semblait enchantée.

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers les Serpentards, ces indignes.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

– Tu pries, mon pote. Tu pries en espérant que le Dieu des moldus existe réellement. »

* * *

Lavande Brown avait passé le reste de la journée à observer discrètement Drago Malefoy en souriant, aidée par Parvati qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards admiratifs – eh, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même ! Elle avait embrassé _Drago Malefoy_, c'était encore plus classe que d'être sorti avec Ron! Le blond avait l'air un peu sous le choc. Et, de temps à autres, les Serpentards lui lançaient un coup d'œil étonné.

Elle aurait vendu sa meilleure amie à Voldemort pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire.

Quant à Ron, il semblait terriblement vexé de voir qu'elle chantonnait en mangeant. Et plus il boudait dans son assiette, plus elle chantait fort. Bien fait.

Elle lui laissait deux jours pour réaliser son erreur. La larguer _elle_ pour _Hermione Granger_, c'était le comble du scandale. Quel mauvais goût, vraiment ! Lorsqu'il reviendrait se traîner à ses pieds, elle allait devoir lui apprendre à différencier la beauté de la laideur. Parce qu'en ce moment, il semblait passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Mais, deux jours plus tard, il ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Le salaud.

Lavande décida qu'il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose.

* * *

« Je crois qu'elle te suit. »

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit en maugréant :

« J'ai remarqué. »

Debout, appuyée contre un mur, Pansy avait l'air de trouver la situation hilarante et, à côté, Blaise souriait bêtement.

Daphné s'étira et s'installa confortablement sur le lit d'en face, le regard brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tant qu'elle ne me parle pas…

– J'ai fait quelques recherches sur sa famille, intervint Théo. Pour si jamais, tu vois. Son sang est pur jusqu'à la cinquième génération mais il semblerait qu'une de ses arrières-arrières-grands-mères ne soit d'ascendance moldue. »

Drago lui jeta un regard glacé :

« Explique-moi _l'utilité _de savoir ça ? »

Son ami haussa les épaules :

« Bah, du coup, tu pourrais éventuellement envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tuer. Si t'argumentes bien, évidemment.

– Merveilleux. Quelqu'un a eu une autre idée aussi géniale que celle de Nott ?

– Moi, j'ai plutôt pensé que tu pouvais lui jeter un sort. Un petit _Oubliette_ et hop ! Fini !

– Ah oui, Pansy, ça, c'est très intelligent ! railla Blaise. Et vu comme Drago maîtrise ce sort, elle oubliera aussi où elle est, quel âge elle a et comment s'appelle. Ce qui, au final, ne nous changerait pas la vie, j'avoue. »

Ce n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Il était face à un sérieux problème et tout le monde s'en fichait. Un jour, le dortoir des Serpentards allait finir par exploser et ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes, ces indignes. Plus les heures avançaient, plus Drago en avait la certitude. Et ensuite, lui, il irait en enfer.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Dieu.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, tout Poudlard put admirer la petite chouette de Lavande Brown déposa paisiblement une enveloppe rouge vif sur la table des Serpentards.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, _putain_. »

Blaise n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi blême. Même ses cheveux semblaient avoir pâli. S'il n'avait pas trouvé la situation aussi drôle, il se serait presque inquiété.

« Elle t'a peut-être écrit un poème ? pouffa Daphné.

– Ou une chanson ?

– Peut-être que c'est une demande en mariage ?

– Ou bien juste une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour ?

– Allez tous crever.

– Ça va bientôt exploser, Drago… »

Mais la dernière remarque de Théo fut noyée par la voix de Lavande.

Et tout Poudlard put apprendre qu'il n'était qu'un « _foutu petit séducteur raté, essayant de profiter du désespoir des autres et même pas capable d'assumer ses actes._ »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Puis :

« Le premier qui dit un mot sur cette Beuglante ira brûler en enfer. »

* * *

« J'étais sûr de te trouver là. »

Lavande se retourna, à peine surprise. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Drago Malefoy et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me cherchais ? C'est intéressant.

– Oh, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça. C'était plutôt prévisible. Ça t'amuse d'envoyer des Beuglantes à de pauvres innocents dans mon genre ?

– Eh bien, c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant. Je recommencerai peut-être. »

Il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Intrigué, plutôt. Elle porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, Drago approcha la sienne d'où s'élevait une légère flamme.

Elle aspira.

« Merci.

– T'es une drôle de fille, Brown… » déclara-t-il brusquement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite :

« Et toi, t'es drôlement superstitieux, pour un Malefoy, dit-elle finalement. C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit ? T'as peur d'aller en enfer ? »

À ne pas oublier : tuer l'indigne Serpentard qui avait osé parler de cette histoire à Lavande Brown. Drago la fusilla du regard :

« N'importe quoi, siffla-t-il. Qui t'a dit ça ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

« J'ai mes sources. »

Dans quelques secondes, il allait elle aussi la jeter dans le lac.

« Ron ne m'aime pas.

– … »

Précieuse information. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Drago la dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre si elle se foutait de lui ou si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Poudlard entier savait que Weasley était un idiot qui était sorti avec Brown pour emmerder Granger. Il ne fallait pourtant pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre ça. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient réussi !

« On dit aussi que tu es un Mangemort. Tu le savais ? »

Il se figea, le cœur battant.

« Pardon ? »

Lavande cracha un peu de fumée vers le ciel :

« C'est ce qu'on entend chez les Gryffondors, en tout cas. »

Potter.

Il allait le tuer, lui aussi.

« Mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche, poursuivit-elle. Tu peux bien être ce que tu veux, menacer le monde entier si ça te chante, mais je sais que tu ne me feras rien parce que tu es persuadé que je suis une idiote. »

Elle souriait toujours en disant ça.

Et Drago réalisa quelque chose :

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Weasley. »

Le visage de Lavande s'illumina :

« Non.

– Alors pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces histoires ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais, l'autre jour, et pourquoi est-ce que t'as passé la semaine à essayer de le rendre jaloux en chuchotant avec ta copine ? »

Elle jeta son mégot de cigarette dans l'herbe et sortit un flacon de parfum.

« Parce que je m'ennuis. »

Il la regarda faire. Délicatement, elle fit tomber quelques gouttes du liquide sur ses doigts et les passa derrière ses oreilles, sur son cou et ses poignets. Puis elle fouilla une nouvelle fois dans son sac et attrapa un petit miroir. S'observa. Sourit, encore. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle vérifia que l'odeur de la cigarette s'était bien diluée sous les effluves de son parfum, puis elle se remit un peu de rouge à lèvre.

« Tu t'ennuis…, répéta Drago. C'est une blague ?

– S'il n'y avait pas de ragots et pas de peine de cœur, de quoi est-ce que je parlerai avec Parvati ? De la guerre ? Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux surtout pas entendre parler de la guerre. Elle arrivera bien assez tôt comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Donc… donc tu as décidé d'être _triste_ à cause de Weasley alors qu'en vérité, tu t'en fiches ?

– Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui. »

Drago éclata de rire. Cette fille était folle. Elle était pire encore que Pansy que faisait-elle chez les Gryffondors ?

« Tu comptes me harceler pendant combien de temps encore ?

– Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi tout seul qui est venu, ce soir.

– Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, tu m'as envoyé une _Beuglante_ ce matin. Et tout Poudlard a pu profiter de ta douce et mélodieuse voix.

– Si tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais, ricana-t-elle. Et celle de Ron, alors !

– _Ce n'est pas drôle._

– Ça m'a mis de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, en tout cas. »

Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser : il reconnaissait bien là toute la stupidité des Gryffondors.

« Oh, je suis vraiment _enchanté_ d'avoir participé à ta bonne humeur. »

Il n'obtint qu'un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Le froid commençait à tomber. Lavande réajusta ses habits et s'apprêta à partir.

« Malefoy ? dit-elle encore.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis sûre qu'un de ces jours, on se recroisera. Peut-être que tu auras encore une bonne action à faire pour éviter l'enfer et que je serai là ? »

Elle avait déjà reprit le chemin du château lorsqu'il la rattrapa.

« Hé ! »

Elle se retourna.

Drago la dévisageait en souriant, provocateur :

« On a changé de mois. »

Les lèvres de Lavande s'étirèrent :

« Ah oui ? »

Il se rapprocha encore :

« Et, vois-tu, puisque je t'ai sous la main… Ce serait bien si je pouvais me débarrasser tout de suite de ma bonne action du mois.

– … Y'a pas à dire, Malefoy. Tu sais parler aux femmes. »

Mais, pour dire vrai, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Et, pour la deuxième fois, il l'embrassa.

Quand Parvati saura ça…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit "couple" complètement atypique ! Je dois avouer que je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant.

Lavande est un personnage que j'adore, pour une raison tout à fait obscure. J'aimerais beaucoup réécrire sur elle et Parvati, un de ces jours. J'ai un peu peur de l'avoir voir légèrement OOC mais je ne voulais pas faire d'elle le personnage stupide qu'on retrouve à chaque fois. Et puis, bon, Drago superstitieux, je sais que c'est certainement OOC, bien sûr que dans les livres je ne le vois vraiment pas avoir peur de l'enfer, mais j'avais tellement envie !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une **review** ?

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
